


The Ghost of You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Basically, Declarations Of Love, Marriage Proposal, Soldier Derek, War, derek dies in the war, stiles loses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ downfall started on that godforsaken day when he opened the door, only to find a solemn faced man in an army uniform. But it was not this man’s fault, no, it was the words in the letter that man had given Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>"We regret to inform you that corporal Derek Hale has been killed in combat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You

Stiles’ downfall started on that _godforsaken_ day when he opened the door, only to find a solemn faced man in an army uniform. But it was not this man’s fault, no, it was the words in the letter that man had given Stiles.

 

_" We regret to inform you that corporal Derek Hale has been killed in combat."_

 

And no, no, _this_ wasn’t supposed to happen. The wail that left his lips would be indescribable, heard by anyone in range, as his front door had been open still. But that would be the only time he cried for a week.

 

\--

 

_"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-"_

 

_Great. Not only was Stiles now late for work, his shirt was covered in hot coffee. He looked up, angry words already prepared to lash out, but they never made it out of his mouth. The man who had spilled coffee on him was gorgeous. Like, model material. And he looked pretty damn sorry._

 

_"It's fine, really-"_

 

_"No, it's not- let me make it up to you."_

 

_"Make it up to me... how?"_

 

_"Let me take you out sometime."_

 

_"That's forward."_

 

_"You don't seem to be objecting."_

 

\--

 

Whenever he saw someone he knew, all he got was pitying looks and empty apologies. They didn’t get to feel _sorry_ for him. They couldn’t bring Derek back, they couldn’t let Stiles hear Derek say he loved him again, _they couldn’t._ So Stiles ignored them. Even a heartwarming smile from Scott couldn't fix the hole in his heart.

 

\--

 

_"I love you."_

 

_And it had been in so natural, Stiles hadn't even known he'd said it till he saw Derek's eyebrows fly up._

 

_"What?"_

 

_"Oh, uhm, uh-"_

 

_"-I love you too."_

 

\--

 

At Derek’s funeral, Stiles barely moved. Even after the service and the burial, the shooting of the guns, he stood still, staring at the coffin. He knew Derek was in there, and this was the last time he’d ever be this close to him. It wasn’t until hours later, after everyone had left, that Stiles had bowed his head, a silent tear slipping through his lashes.

 

\--

 

_When Derek got on his knees, Stiles had turned to stone. He was sure he looked ridiculous, mouth open and everything, but what else was he supposed to do?_

 

_"Marry me."_

 

_He's stuck there for a few more seconds, gaping at the dark haired man, before he surges forward to catch his lips in a nonverbal ' **yes'.**_

 

\--

 

The world was black and white from there on out. Stiles spent his nights either drinking, or looking at the folded up flag he had been given that was currently sitting on their- _his_ \- kitchen table. The house was too empty without Derek.

 

 _Stiles_ was too empty without Derek.

 

\--

 

_Derek looked so fucking stunning in his tux that Stiles lost his footing. Cliche, right? Tripping while he walks down the aisle, how romantic. His father caught his arm though, a laugh leaving the man's lips. Stiles grinned nervously, looking back up to Derek's eyes. Stiles didn't even care at that point that he'd almost fell. All that mattered was getting to the end of the aisle, and putting a ring on his damned finger._

 

\--

 

Stiles’ dreams were a mess. Sometimes, he had good dreams. Derek giving that special smile he always saved for Stiles, Derek on their wedding day, Derek laughing at one of Stiles’ stupid jokes that no one ever got.

 

But after he woke up, the dreams seemed more like a curse. He couldn’t pull Derek from his thoughts, and when worse came to worse, the dreams only made him panic. The panic attacks were the worst part, because Derek used to be the one to help him out of them. But Derek wasn’t here, he’d never be here again.

 

Derek was six feet under, in a place where Stiles could never make him laugh again.

 

Never coming home, _never coming home, **never coming home**._

 

\--

_"I don't want you to go, Der."_

 

_"Stiles, it's just a six month deployment this time. I'll be back before you can even miss me, promise."_

 

_"Promise?"_

 

_"Pinky swear."_

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired by 'The Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance. This happened. Oops?


End file.
